


Upbeat Beach

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, F/M, Flirting, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Outdoor Sex, Passionate Sex, Prompt Fic, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: On a casual trip to the beach, Ritsuka soon finds himself whisked away by Marie and Ushiwakamaru to a more secluded spot on the sand, allowing the three to get a little bit more frisky while away from prying eyes.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Marie Antoinette | Rider, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Ushiwakamaru | Rider
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38





	Upbeat Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Marking this as F/M instead of Multi 'cause while there's yuri action, it's still primarily F/M.
> 
> Enjoy~

Summer had rolled around with record swiftness; the month of May bleeding away in a rush of warm breezes and overwhelming heat-waves.

As such Ritsuka had managed to find the time to get away from Chaldea, taking a well-deserved trip to the beach to relax. With him he took a good chunk of his Servants numbering in the dozens, all of them eager to catch some sun with the sparkling sea to cool them off. Female Servants wore revealing bikinis or tight-fitting swimsuits, all of them unconsciously drawing his eye, unable to avoid noticing how the more bustier Servants 'jiggled' during their volleyball games.

Ritsuka sighed, wiping his forehead free of sweat as he wandered down towards the sea. The sea sparkled before him, multiple Servants splashing around or surfing in the distance; Mordred in particular yelling something over at Artoria as the latter followed swiftly on her heels. He smiled at the sight and considered joining them, tugging idly on his open white shirt and fanning his chest with it.

Giggling laughter drew his eye closer to the seafront, blushing lightly as he saw Euryale and Stheno making an elaborate sandcastle... with both of them facing away from, their perky rears wiggling lightly as they worked.

He was almost tempted to go over and join them – had a pair of hands not covered his eyes from behind.

''Guess who~'' A familiar voice chirped up.

Ritsuka chuckled lightly, relaxing and making an effort to hum thoughtfully. ''Hm... is that you, Marie?''

''Nope!''

The hands removed themselves and he glanced over his shoulder, surprise filling him as he found Ushiwakamaru right behind him – with Marie a few steps behind her. Marie giggled at being found out, tugging on the strap of her blue bikini top with a cutesy smile. Ushiwakamaru lowered her hands from his eyes, smirking up at him as her hands came to rest on her hips, his gaze unconsciously taking in the sight of her long, bare legs.

''That's cheating.'' Ritsuka commented. ''Using Ushi to cover my eyes while you talk.''

''You should've guessed right, Master~'' Marie giggled back, winking.

He rolled his eyes, unable to hide his amusement. Marie skipped up to his side and took his hand in hers, and in a heartbeat Ushiwakamaru was on his other side, taking his hand in hers – and together the two girls led him away from the others. Ritsuka's cheeks coloured pink but he didn't slip his hands out of their soft ones, smiling sheepishly when both girls happily skipped down the length of the beach with him in tow.

The voices and general clamour of the beach grew fainter as they travelled further away, soon nearing the end of the beach; the sand transitioning into a sharply-inclining hill, rocks jutting out and acting as natural sea barriers. A tall cliff-face was located to the right, the beige-yellow rock worn from centuries of being battered by the sea and wind. Near the base of the cliff-face was a small cave-like entrance; deep enough to provide shade and fit less than half a dozen people within.

Predictably the two ladies led him there, Marie's towel already laid down there – clearly a favoured spot for the pale-skinned woman to rest.

''Mn...'' Ritsuka sat down on the towel, flushing lightly when both Ushiwakamaru and Marie sat down on either side of him, their bikini-clad bodies warm against his sides.

Both girls chatted to each other, discussing something about crabs that he wasn't paying attention to. Rather, his attention was on their bodies. How Marie's plump breasts squished up against his right biceps, her cheek just-barely resting on his shoulder. Or how Ushiwakamaru's right foot bumped against his left one, her stomach taut as she stretched her arms above her head, emphasising her small but perky breasts that were hidden beneath the tight-fitting fabric of her blue bikini. In that moment he was intimately reminded of how isolated they were from the rest of the beach; no other Servants in sight, even on the sea. Just the three of them, alone.

His swimming trunks grew tight, and before he could consider shifting his position to hide it – Ushiwakamaru yawned, and laid herself over his lap, clearly wanting to nap.

As a result, she clearly felt his swelling cock poke her stomach. ''Mm...? Master, you're getting hard?''

Ritsuka blushed. ''Y-Yeah, sorry...''

A giggle from his right made him glance over at Marie. ''It's quite alright, Master~ You must've had to endure a lot today, haven't you?''

He attempted to speak, his cheeks burning red – but Marie did him the favour of silencing him, leaning in and kissing him lightly on the lips. Her pale pink lips were as soft as ever, the faint tint of vanilla ice cream still present as her lips smooched his own. After a second Ritsuka relaxed into the kiss, shuddering at the sound of Marie's pleased hum. Her dainty hand tickled up his chest and landed on his cheek, holding him there as they kissed.

Soon they separated with a mutual inhale, their breath mixing between their lips. Marie smiled kindly at him, and Ushiwakamaru spoke up. ''We're far away from the others, so it's fine to do it here, right?''

Ritsuka shuddered as Ushiwakamaru's hand stroked his bulging crotch, fingers sliding over his clothed cock with practiced ease. ''We might be seen...''

''Not if we keep quiet.'' Ushiwakamaru commented mischievously, leaning up.

He had no counter to that, swallowing as Marie's hand left his cheek, allowing Ushiwakamaru to lean up and crash her lips against his in a deep, passionate kiss. The roughness of it made him tilt his head back slightly, groaning as she Ushiwakamaru dominated the kiss. On instinct he snaked an arm around both girls, squeezing their sides and relishing the mutual coos he got from them, Marie's voice tickling his ear a second before she kissed it, giggling against his earlobe.

Ushiwakamaru broke off from the kiss, flashed him a smirk, and then pushed her hand under the waistband of his shorts. Ritsuka shuddered as he felt her dainty fingers curl around his swelling cock, squeezing it as she tugged it out into the open. Marie helped her fellow Servant along and tugged his shorts down, the two girls giggling as their fingers tangled around his cock – and he groaned as both began stroking his cock in unison, holding hands as they worked.

''Master~'' Marie cooed his name, tempting him to look over at her; and allowing her to kiss him deeply on the lips.

With a low grunt Ritsuka replied by snaking his hand further around her side, rubbing the waistband of her blue bikini bottoms. Marie moaned approvingly, grasping his hand and slowly pushing it into her bikini – sending aroused shivers running through him as he daringly cupped her womanhood, her pussy lips soft against his fingers. Without missing a beat he began to rub her pussy, his fingers stroking her delicate folds with quiet, fast-building eagerness; his chest tightening with arousal when Marie melted against his side.

Their lips popped apart with a mutual gasp. Ritsuka barely had a second to catch his breath before Ushiwakamaru decided she wanted a kiss; her lips reconnecting with his own in a sudden, but not unwanted kiss – the Rider groaning into his mouth when he slid his hand into her dark blue bikini bottoms and groped her ass. For a minute they stayed like that; his lips alternating between Marie's or Ushiwakamaru's, his fingers stroking Marie's pussy or groping Ushiwakamaru's ass.

That was until both girls untangled their fingers from his cock – and Ushiwakamaru laid down, her head ending in his crotch.

''A-Ah...'' Ritsuka twitched as her warm breath washed over his cock.

Marie giggled, her lips smooching his own and drawing him back into a kiss – muffling his low groan as Ushiwakamaru gave the tip of his cock a wet kiss, saliva dripping down his length. In response he released Ushiwakamaru's ass and used his free hand to grab her head, his fingers tangling into her black hair as she kissed and licked the tip of his dick, her slim fingers wrapping around his hard shaft and giving it a squeeze.

Toe-curling pleasure shot through his pelvis as Ushiwakamaru slowly pumped his cock, smirking up at him as she slowly worked his shaft. Her eyes left his and she went back to licking the tip of his dick, her dexterous tongue swirling wet circles around the tip of his cock or her lips planting hot kisses on it, her warm breath constantly washing over his increasingly-wet shaft erotically. Marie wasn't idle either; her lips lovingly kissing his own with gentle, simmering passion, her hot moans flooding his mouth as he played with her pussy, giving her some pleasure too.

''Mmhaa~'' Marie mewled breathily as he pushed three fingers inside her folds; her warm insides squeezing his digits tightly.

''Marie...'' Ritsuka murmured, pushing his head into her neck, grunting as Ushiwakamaru wrapped her lips around his cock.

Marie giggled and whispered something hot into his ears, the naughty little nothings fuelling the throb in his cock. His focus shifted onto the lips around his cock, unable to hide his low moan of pleasure as Ushiwakamaru sunk down – swiftly engulfing his hard, throbbing cock with her mouth. Her tongue stroked the side of his cock, a wet slurping sound fluttering past her lips as she gave his cock a suck, saliva dripping down his cock with how wet her mouth was.

The Rider started slow at first, her lips sliding up and down his length carefully – but as she got used to the motions Ushiwakamaru quickly picked up speed, humming around his cock as she sucked him off. She was more than experienced and it showed with how her wet tongue masterfully traced the veins of his cock, stroking his length with long wet licks between lewd sucks, the slow suction extracting the air from his lungs.

''Mn... ah...'' Ritsuka shuddered into Marie's neck, fingering her faster. ''Y-You two...''

''Hehe, just sit there and feel good, Master~'' Marie cooed into his ear, kissing his cheek.

With a shaky nod the Master obeyed, barely managing to keep quiet as Ushiwakamaru sped up – her lips sliding up and down his length with fast slurps. The wet sounds her mouth made only made it feel infinitely more lewd, his grunts and groans growing more frequent as the pleasure in his cock built; a tingling warmth spread through his cock that begged for release, to empty his balls in her mouth.

A desire that Ushiwakamaru seemed eager to see too; the Rider moaning around his cock as she moved her head slightly to the side, her hand still jerking him off at the same time. The double stimulation wrecked havoc on his stamina, his cock pulsating inside the Servant's wet mouth as she overwhelmed his nerves – especially when she lewdly swirled her tongue around his cock while jerking him off, the amazing sensation melting his mind.

''Nn... ah... Ushi..'' Ritsuka groaned, pushing her head down his cock. ''I-I can't- Mn!''

He grunted as Ushiwakamaru responded swiftly – namely by giving his cock an extra hard, extra wet suck. His hips bucked upwards and she moaned, bobbing her head faster and faster, her hand squeezing his cock tightly as if to coax out his seed. He couldn't resist the tempting thought, his breathing growing fast and heavy from the wet suction around his dick, hotness flooding up his cock.

''Ah... ah, I-I'm... M- _Mn!_ '' With a stifled, groaning grunt Ritsuka came – bucking his hips up and shooting thick spurts of cum into Ushiwakamaru's mouth.

Ushiwakamaru moaned at that, greedily sucking his cock and jerking him off at the same time, coaxing out as much cum as she could even as he gasped and gritted his teeth. She slid her lips back until they were wrapped firmly around the tip, allowing her to jerk him off faster, pressing her thumb against the underside of his dick and coaxing out as much as she could – stopping only when no more cum spurted into her mouth.

A shudder lanced through Ritsuka as Ushiwakamaru leaned back, popping her lips off his cock and pursing her lips tightly shut. Her cheeks were slightly bulged out, causing his cheeks to flood red as he realised she hadn't swallowed – and his embarrassment reached new heights when Marie leaned over, both girls parting their lips, and then mashing their lips together in a deep, lewd kiss. Tongues swapped cum between their mouths, mutual moans rising from the two ladies between audible gulps, not a single droplet of cum escaping their connected pink lips.

''Haah...'' Ushiwakamaru exhaled as their lips finally separated, a light, smug smirk curling at her lips. ''Master tastes good doesn't he~?''

''Yep~'' Marie cheerily agreed, no trace of his cum left in her mouth.

Ritsuka shuddered at the sight, withdrawing his fingers from Marie's pussy – earning a cute moan from the flushed girl. The moment his hand was free Ushiwakamaru took the lead, grinning at him as she straddled his waist, pushing his cock flat against his pelvis with her clothed pussy. A cute shiver lanced up her spine and she rocked her hips, grinding her bikini bottoms against his cock with lust in her eyes.

''Ushi...'' Ritsuka groaned deeply.

The Rider giggled down at him, smug smirk still in place as she tugged the front of her bikini bottoms out of the way, exposing her womanhood to his aroused gaze – her folds slightly slick with want. Without hesitation Ushiwakamaru positioned herself over his still-sensitive cock, mewling as she pushed his length against her folds; gently grinding herself on his throbbing hardness and teasing the both of them.

He was halfway through opening his mouth and begging her to move – when Ushiwakamaru complied with his unspoken desire, and lowered herself down. His cock eased itself into her slick, hot entrance and her velvety insides swiftly constricted his length; the sudden tightness extracting a strained moan from his throat. The sound was muffled by Ushiwakamaru's own whimper of pleasure, bliss clear on her face as his hard cock pushed deeper and deeper inside her womanhood.

''Mn...'' She laid her hands on his chest, licking her pink lips as she rocked her hips a little. ''Feel good, Master?''

''Yeah.'' Ritsuka murmured, grasping her hips.

Ushiwakamaru smirked, stroking his stomach and lifting her hips up – moaning his name as she slid up his cock, and then pushed herself back down his cock with a horny groan. Whether because of her athletic ability or just natural flexibility her insides felt so amazingly tight he couldn't begin to contain his deep groans, his fingers sinking into her slim hips as he helped pull her down his dick, his hard length spearing up into her hot pussy.

As Ushiwakamaru worked her hips with sensual ease Marie sat up behind her, smiling playfully as she grabbed the back of Ushiwakamaru's beige jacket, pulling it off with ease. Without giving her companion time to react Marie then went for her bikini top next, curling her fingers under the hem – and pulling it up and over her head. Ushiwakamaru's small perky tits jiggled slightly as they were free, her nipples hard with arousal. Something that Marie soon showed off, giggling as she pinched Ushiwakamaru's nipples and tweaked them.

''A-Ah~'' Ushiwakamaru mewled, shuddering. ''Marie...''

Marie merely smiled, staring down at Ritsuka as she groped Ushiwakamaru's boobs, emphasising their small perky shape. The sensation of being groped made Ushiwakamaru moan, biting her bottom lip as she bounced on his cock faster, wet smacking sounds echoing through their little area as she rode his shaft – her inner walls tightening around him pleasurably. He couldn't resist the urge to buck his hips upwards at that, grunting as his cock plunged up into her slick womanhood, the wet slaps of their connecting pelvises sounding so wonderfully hot in that moment.

Ushiwakamaru groaned, running her nails down his chest and grinding her pelvis against his. The tip of his cock pushed against her cervix, filling her womanhood to the brim and eliciting a hot, near-orgasmic moan from Ushiwakamaru, her movements slowing down for a second – before she immediately began bouncing with renewed vigour, moaning and gasping as she impaled herself on his throbbing erection, all while Marie kept playing with her boobs from behind.

''Mm! Master, Master~!'' Ushiwakamaru groaned out, her voice so cute and horny it only fuelled the needy throb in his cock. ''I-I- ah~!''

With a grunt Ritsuka sat up, both his hands going to her ass as he began to thrust his hips up more lustfully, crashing his lips against hers. Ushiwakamaru moaned loudly into his mouth, her lips slack as they made out, both her arms looping around his shoulders as she kept impaling herself on his dick. Honey dribbled down his cock as she seamlessly took his whole length into her dripping entrance, her tongue soon pushing into his mouth and tempting him to fight back with his own tongue, dominating her mouth in moments.

Their lips broke apart with a mutual gasp, spikes of pleasure flooding their connected parts. Ritsuka gritted his teeth as his orgasm rapidly swelled inside his cock, his balls tightening as he resisted the urge to blow them – and as Ushiwakamaru dropped herself down his pulsating cock, he finally blew his load deep inside her dripping folds.

'' _Ah~!_ '' Ushiwakamaru let out a sharp cry, tensing up as pleasure shot through her – and with a tight whimper she came, cumming on his cock as she accepted his load.

Multiple hot ropes shot up into her, their fluids mixing together as it dribbled back out of her stuffed pussy. Ushiwakamaru gently rocked her hips, gasping and shuddering as she stirred his dick around her hypersensitive pussy, every little movement nearly making her see white – soon forcing her to lift herself off his cock and flop down onto the towel with a gasp, cupping her tingling, burning pussy with an orgasmic expression.

''M-Mm...'' Ushiwakamaru sunk her teeth into her bottom lip. ''Master... came so much...''

Ritsuka smiled shakily in reply, too busy sucking in lungfuls of air to speak. His cock twitched as aftershocks of pleasure raced through his dick, their mixed fluids glistening across his shaft.

His attention shifted onto Marie as the bikini-clad woman giggled, sitting down next to him. Fresh arousal throbbed through his cock and he snaked one arm around her side, holding her stomach as he leaned in and kiss her full on the lips – muffling her surprised moan. Her lips were soft against his own as she reciprocated, fingers snaking up into his hair as they dragged out the sweet kiss, the slow smacking of their lips arousing him.

Marie slowly shifted onto her side, her shapely butt presenting itself to him and tempting him to push against her rear, his cock throbbing against her bikini bottoms. Marie giggled at that and reached between her creamy thighs, tugging her bikini bottom aside and exposing her pussy to him from between her legs. He had to lean over her shoulder to keep up the kiss, both of them leaning on their sides as he got into position behind her, his free hand guiding his hard cock and pressing it up against her pussy.

''Myaa...'' Marie cooed as he grasped her left leg and lifted it up, giving him the room to push his dick up against her wet, sopping folds. ''Make me feel good too, Master~''

With a grunt Ritsuka obliged, his cock sliding into her glistening entrance. The angle made his cock slide into her much slower than normal, eliciting a mutual groan from the two of them as he buried his shaft into her weeping pussy. His shaft easily sunk deep inside within a matter of thrusts, his pelvis bumping up against her shapely butt each time – weaselling out another moan from Marie when his hand slipped up her bikini top, groping her soft tit.

Heavy breathing and lewd grunts filled the air as he kept moving his hips, his shaft pistoning into her dripping womanhood with increasing vigour, the scent of sex becoming thick in the air. His face buried into her shoulder and he assaulted Marie with a slew of hot wet kisses, loving the string of cutesy moans that fled Marie's lips, her look of open-mouthed pleasure fuelling his burning desire to fuck his playful companion. His gaze flickered up to her leg as he held it up, watching her toes cutely curl in her sandal as he fucked her; the arousing sight only making him move faster.

''Ah~ Mm~ Ahh~'' Marie's gentle moans filled his ears erotically. ''Master... faster, please...''

With a grunt Ritsuka obliged, panting into her ear as he bucked his hips faster. His pelvis smacked against her butt and his cock pistoned into her dripping pussy, soon hitting her deepest parts – the deep impact eliciting a cute moan of lust from his lover, her wet insides milking his dick each time he hit a sensitive spot in her glistening pussy. The faster he moved the louder the slick wet sounds became, his shaft sliding into her with borderline-bestial passion.

Movement in front of him made him look up, shuddering as Ushiwakamaru laid down in front of Marie, smirking. Eager for some revenge she leaned in and kissed Marie full on the lips, muffling her surprised moan – her pussy tightening around his pulsating shaft when she rubbed Marie's clit. The sharp gasp of pleasure she made was gulped down by Ushiwakamaru, her tongue intruding into Marie's slack mouth and dominating it, passionately molesting the other woman even as he fucked her from behind.

''N-Nn...!'' Ritsuka couldn't resist such a lewd sight; grunting as he squeezed Marie's breast and bucked his hips as fast as he could, throwing aside tenderness in favour of passionately pounding her.

The former queen told him how she felt about that; high-pitched moans filling Ushiwakamaru's mouth as she quivered against the beach towel. Her sopping insides squeezed and constricted his length erratically, the sensation failing to make him slow down – grunting deeply into Marie's shoulder as he kept thrusting into her, a familiar burn racing up his cock. The threat of blowing his load made him keep up the pace, hissing as the pressure grew and grew-

-until he couldn't contain it, and exploded inside of Marie.

'' _Mmph~!_ '' Marie cried out into Ushiwakamaru's mouth, writhing as she also climaxed – her inner walls tightly squeezing his dick as he pumped hot spurts of cum into her pussy.

With a slew of breathless grunts Ritsuka plunged his length into with ragged, uneven thrusts, his orgasm rapidly burning through his remaining stamina – until with a groan he simply buried his full length inside her and stuttered to a stop, gasping. Marie let out a soft moan of her own, lips popping off Ushiwakamaru's as she came down from her orgasmic high.

''Ah... M-Master...'' Marie shuddered when he pulled out, cum soon dribbling out of her folds. ''Do you, feel better now?''

''Y-Yeah...''

''I'm glad~'' Marie smiled with a faint, breathless giggle – rolling over so she was facing him.

Ushiwakamaru snuggled down on his other side, breathing a peaceful sigh. ''Let's do this tomorrow too, okay?''

''Hai...''

Any time he got a boner in the near future, both Marie and Ushiwakamaru were _more_ than happy to ease it back down. Even if it left them all sweaty, wet and gasping afterwards.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing a lot of summer/beach-related smuts recently, haven't I...?


End file.
